


心血來潮的垃圾產出

by Plainsong_451



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainsong_451/pseuds/Plainsong_451
Summary: 如題。此外我無顏面對社會。ABO世界觀，阿維里奧Omega可惜我這人吸太多後現代主義之後就寫不出正常東西。（「哇，這啥？」我現在還在這個狀態。）正式墮入ooc之道，我第一次如此有意識地ooc，ooc真棒啊。該死！
Relationships: Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno/Nero Vanetti
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	心血來潮的垃圾產出

天地那麼廣大，機緣就那麼剛好，一個Alpha一個Omega正在荒郊野外湊一塊。

「所以你的抑制劑呢？」尼祿的語氣有如大難臨頭。

「放在車上，」阿維里奧笑得很勉強，如果不是痛到站不起身他會在內心對眼前荒謬的情景放聲大笑──然後拿刀朝最靠近的脖子捅下去。

「但你記得帶六罐鳳梨罐頭！」

事情還可以再複雜許多。

***

歸途。

「為什麼尼祿（那傢伙）還活著？」克魯提奧不可置信地發問。

阿維里奧右手一攤，「那個時候不得已，我只好讓他給我……」

「……嗯哼？……」

「……咬了脖子。」

「喔好喔。」

「所以說我的抑制劑在哪裡，」阿維里奧表情凝重。

「出門前你早就把櫃子掏空了！」

「該死。」

***

「所以殺了我吧，」尼祿說。

***

「喔，我還以為連結需要其中一方死亡才會消失……」尼祿回答。宇宙知識的廣博再次驚艷到沒怎麼接觸ABO知識、過了太久單純日子的二十一歲男性。

「多讀點書吧，年輕人。」阿維里奧壓上對方，「那個我平常按時吃藥就退了。」

「……那現在？」略微發抖的聲音很驚恐。

「現在，你只需要放鬆就好。」


End file.
